Stitch into Heaven
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: My take on what happened during the stitch in Episode 10 "Full Stop" *SPOILER ALERT* if you have not seen the episode you should first! Cameron has a couple visitors while he is "dead" and then he makes a choice. Will it be the one we all hope for?
1. Chapter 1

**Stitch into Heaven**

So this is my take on what happened at the end of Season 1 total spoiler for the last episode in season one. Hints of Season 2 episode 1 fall into place here but that is about it. Forgive me if anyone seems out of character. I tried to channel them as best as possible.

These characters are totally no mine. Entertainment purposes only. P.S. I like Nina just fine. But Camsten all the way baby yeah!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do not... not do this," Cameron breathed before collapsing into Kirsten's arms. Dying hurt a lot more than he had expected it to, though being in Kirsten's arms after so long was a bonus, albeit a short lived one. Cameron felt the strangest sensation of floating before the coldness seeped into his skin. He gasped at the shock of it as his eyes flew open. He had to blink a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the blinding endless white space he found himself in.

"Hello?" his voice gave off that hollow echoy sound as he searched the area for anyone. "Kirsten?"

"Hello Cameron."

Cameron spun around at the voice behind him expecting to see Kirsten but instead finding, "Marta?!"

"Yes Cameron it is me."

"Marta, how are you here? Are you a memory?"

Marta smiled softly at her friend. "You are in the in-between Cameron. I am not a memory."

"The in-between? How did I get here? I was just in the lab..." Cameron furrowed his brow. "I was... trying to... what was I doing?"

"You are still in the lab Cameron," Marta smiled as he snapped his eyes up to her. "Look." She swept her hand to the right and they turned to see Kirsten settling into the fish tank, his body visible through the frost on the corpse cassette. The voices in the lab started to come in clearer, Camille at the helm, her anxiousness showing through.

 _"Dead or alive Cameron, you are coming with me! Mark!"_

Cameron smirked a little at Camille and felt a wave of something as Kirsten stitched in.

"Cameron," Marta said bringing his focus back to her, "Cameron, you are going to have to decide soon."

"Decide what? Marta how are you here? I don't understand."

"I am here as your guide Cameron. You are in the in-between. Between life and death. I want you to know that I am at peace Cameron. I know you tried everything to save me. I stayed too long in the stitch, that was ~my~ fault not yours."

 _=I didn't know. =_

"I should have done more," Cameron sighed.

"No Cameron. You did everything right. And when I woke up..."

"Marta..."

 _=I didn't know. =_

Marta stepped close and cupped his cheek. "My choice. It was my time Cameron." Cameron shook his head lightly in denial trying not to dislodge her hand, the warmth of it seeping into his cold flesh. "I am here now to be your guide Cameron, like you need me to be. You are going to have to choose."

 _=I am everywhere. =_

"I still don't understand what I have to choose," Cameron stated a little frustrated he couldn't get it.

"Perhaps he can help you," Marta pointed to her left and Cameron turned. 

"Ed Clark?!"

"Hello Cameron."

"How...?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't have a lot of time, you see, I already made my decision. However I wanted to come and tell you, thank you."

"What for?" Cameron inquired furrowing his brow as if he was trying to figure something out. Subconsciously he reached up and rubbed at the scar on his chest to alleviate an itch though it hadn't itched like that since he has first acquired the scar.

 _=Oh my god...=_

"For taking care of Kirsten. For helping her to understand her emotions better. For always trying to protect her, the way I couldn't."

Cameron took a step in Ed's direction and he heard a gasp behind him. "Mr. Clark, sir..."

 _=Don't do this. =_

"Cameron." Marta's voice stopped him before he could take another step. "Time is running short."

 _=Cameron...=_

Cameron turned to Marta. "I still don't understand Marta."

 _=Cameron wake up...=_

"You have to choose son," Ed stated flatly behind him.

Cameron turned to him again, "Choose what?"

 _=Cameron...=_

Marta stepped up close to Cameron and gently cupped his cheek. "Time is almost up."

 _=Cameron! =_

Cameron leaned into her touch. "I am sorry for the way things turned out Marta."

 _=Cameron! =_

Marta smiled gently at him. "Choose Cameron. Its time."

Cameron opened his mouth to respond but hesitated for one instant.

 _=CAMERON! =_

Cameron spun around to look in the direction of the voice that screamed his name filled with such despair he had never heard before colouring that familiar beloved voice.

"Kirsten..." 

Cameron gasped as the white faded to black and that floating sensation returned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cameron floated in the darkness; he wasn't sure how much time had passed. _I wonder if this is what Kirsten feels like in the stitch._ As he floated, sensations began returning to him; touch and smell were the first. A warm pressure on his left hand, a comforting weight on his chest, the scent of clean breezes and a hint of vanilla. Sounds were next, it seemed as if he was listening to a bad phone line, only snatches of conversations filtering through.

"Vitals are good. Heartbeat is strong..."

"Cameron, you had better be okay bro."

He knew those voices, familiar and comforting but it wasn't the one that he was hoping to hear.

"...If you don't wake up soon I don't know what's going to happen to..."

 _Happen to whom?_ He was trying to wake up but he was just so tired.

"If you do something so foolish again Cameron Goodkin I ~will~ fire you..."

Oh he wouldn't be doing anything so reckless again anytime soon but he was still searching for that one voice. The comforting weight on his chest returned and the warmth on his hand complimented the warmth along his left side. Cameron was content and then he heard it. A soft murmuring coming from the vicinity of his chest, he strained to make out the words being said from the voice he had been listening for.

"... you have to wake up soon Cameron. I can't do this without you, I wouldn't want to. You are the only one that understands and helps me figure out all the things I am feeling. And there is so much Cameron, so much that I need you to help me figure out. You are the only one who can Cameron. You have to wake up. Please wake up, I'm sorry, please just wake up..."

It seemed like a herculean effort but Cameron managed to pry his eyes open. The light wasn't as blinding as he expected it to be lying in a hospital bed. It was almost as if, yup, they were at 20%, he was still at the lab. The steady beep of the heart monitor filtered into his senses; as he glanced down to see a familiar blonde head resting right above his heart.

 _=Kirsten=_ his mind supplied with a warmth he generally had to keep muted. Cameron gathered up his strength again and squeezed the hand holding his. Kirsten snapped up and locked her deep brown eyes onto his clear green ones.

"Hey Stretch," he murmured his voice sounding soft and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"Cameron..." Kirsten whispered, her eyes widening seeing that he was finally awake. Cameron watched in amazement as her eyes welled up and she blinked free a few tears. Gathering strength again he reached up with his right hand and cupped her jaw, smoothing away the tear with his thumb. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes for the longest time, her hands warm around his left hand, his right smoothing over the apple of her cheek tenderly.

"Don't cry Princess," Cameron breathed out in a hoarse whisper, "I'm back and I won't ever leave again."

Kirsten all but collapsed onto his chest and began sobbing in earnest. All Cameron could do was hold her while she cried; it broke his heart to see and hear her being so emotional and to know that he was the cause of it. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was murmuring words of comfort into her hair, about how sorry he was and that he was fine and alive and it was ok for her to cry to just let it out. Eventually her sobs quieted and her breathing evened out.

"Cupcake?" Cameron whispered but Kirsten had slipped into an exhausted sleep. He continued to thread his fingers through Kirsten's long blonde tresses as she slept. The motion was soothing to him as well while he tried to piece together what happened. He remembered taking the drug to stop his heart. Not the smartest move he had ever done, but it was the only thing he could think of to help Kirsten get answers.

Then after he collapsed, he still didn't understand what happened or how he was able to see Marta or Ed but he could not fathom a scientific explanation for it. Cameron lost all track of time while he was pondering everything and was startled out of his musings when Ayo came in to check his vitals.

"Cameron!" she exclaimed when she saw that he was awake.

"Shh," Cameron admonished, "Please Ayo, I don't want to wake her."

Ayo noticed Kirsten draped across Cameron's chest fast asleep. Thankfully her exclamation did not wake the blonde. Ayo nodded and made short work of checking Cameron's vitals as well as pupil responses and the like now that he was awake. "I am glad you are awake Cameron," Ayo stated keeping her voice low. "You gave all of us quite a scare."

Cameron had the decency to look contrite, "I am sorry Ayo. Thank you for looking after me."

"Oh don't thank me yet," Ayo smirked, "Just you wait. We haven't even begun to yell at you."

"I know," Cameron smirked ruefully, "Can you help me get her more comfortable?"

Ayo smiled softly before moving over to Kirsten. With the skill and finesse of someone in the medical field for many years, Ayo managed to get Kirsten up onto the side of the bed, her head still pillowed on his chest. Ayo lifted up the guard rail on Kirsten's side so she wouldn't roll out.

"Get some rest Cameron, I'm sure everyone will want to speak to you later," Ayo stated making sure that all of the lines and wires were laying straight.

"Thank you Ayo." Cameron murmured tucking Kirsten closer to his side. Ayo smiled and headed out. Cameron tried to stay awake a little while longer so he could enjoy having Kirsten so close but his healing body had other ideas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ayo was being kind when she had said that everyone would want to speak to him. Cameron had found out that he was unconscious for a full 36 hrs before he had woken up and Medical had kept him for another full 24 before he was released with a follow up appointment with his own doctor scheduled for later in the week. Once he was dressed and presentable he faced the proverbial firing squad.

Maggie demanded he be in her office as soon as Ayo released him and spent a good hour chewing him out of the stupidity of his actions. His guilt was multiplied tenfold when she informed him that they weren't able to retrieve the licence plate number. Maggie ended the meeting with a very real promise to fire him on the spot if he did something so reckless again.

Cameron paused just inside her office door when she called out to him after telling him that he could go home and rest for a few days.

"Yes Maggie?" he turned to look at her.

Maggie's lips turned up into a small quirk. "I'm glad you are ok."

Cameron smiled back and nodded before exiting out into the lab. Linus was next, a shot to the arm followed by a manly hug and a whispered "You are a complete ass dude." in his ear.

Camille was next. Cameron took a step back, bumping into Linus as he faced her fury. She swung at him with the folder she had in her hands and each hit was preceded by her scolding. "Don't… you… ever… do… that… to… me… again… you… jack… ASS!" Camille stopped hitting Cameron and simply stared at him with barely abated fury. "I could have seriously screwed up your brain. I thought I almost had there at one point…"

Cameron furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

But instead of answering him she simply plowed on. "I am never taking the reins again Dr. Goodkin, not if you are going to do something so utterly destroying!" She hit him a couple more times before pulling him into a surprised hug, pinning his arms to his sides and mumbling something suspiciously like "Glad you aren't dead" before letting him go so he could collect his things to head home.

Cameron encountered as few more staff along the way that gave him either a handshake or a "glad you are alive" sentiment. The one person her was looking for however was suspiciously absent.

"Linus, where's Kirsten?" Cameron asked as he, Linus and Camille all got onto the elevator to the surface. Linus was going to drive Cameron home in his car while Camille followed in Linus' to take him home after they got Cameron settled. Linus and Camille shared a look. "Maggie sent her home to rest up earlier, she said she was exhausted from everything," Camille stated trying to pass it off as nothing. "I'm sure you will see her or hear from her later."

Cameron frowned, "Oh… okay." He hadn't really seen her since he had asked Ayo to help her get comfortable on his hospital bed and except for the drying tear stains on his hospital gown; he would have thought the whole thing was in his head.

It wasn't long before Cameron, Linus and Camille all entered into Cameron's apartment to help him get settled. "Thanks guys. I'm going to grab a shower and head to bed. I know I've been out of it for a couple days, but I am exhausted," Cameron stated dropping his bag on the chair.

"Totally understand Bro. Maggie gave everyone a few days off, so if you wanna hang later and play some vid games, just text me," Linus said with a smile.

"Linus will you drop me at the house?" Camille started, "I want to check on Kirsten." Cameron turned his eyes on Camille at the mention of Kirsten. "I'll text you when I get there, promise."

"Thanks Camille."

Linus made his way back over to the door while Camille reached into her pocket, retrieving something small and pressing it into Cameron's hand. "Give her some time Cam," she said pressing the small flash drive harder into his hand, "She'll come around."

Cameron gave her a small smile as his friends left him to his own devices. Almost as soon as Camille and Linus left, Cameron plugged the flash drive into his laptop and watched the whole event unfold. It was startling to see his own body in the corpse cassette and to hear Kirsten stitching in. What shocked him the most was hearing her anguished scream as he flatlined then the blip of the heart monitor a second after. He shut off the recording shortly after and stared off into space. Cameron knew he came back for her. When he had woken up he had finally understood what Marta was talking about. He made his decision to go back, to go back to Kirsten. Even if she only saw him as a friend, he went back for her. Cameron set his laptop on the dresser and made his way into the shower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 picks up right about here. What can I say… my muse wanted sweet and then she wanted steamy. ^_^

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was extremely late when Cameron was startled awake by the sound of his front door clicking shut. Rolling over onto his back so he had a relatively clear view of his bedroom door through his eyelashes, he waited for the footsteps to come closer. When a familiar blonde head appeared around the door, Cameron slowly released the breath he was holding. Curious as to why she was here and sneaking in at this hour he kept his breathing low and steady as he watched.

Kristen moved to the opposite side of the bed, pulling off a dark baggy hoody and dropping it on the chair revealing the long sleeved turquoise sleep top she had worn after her first stitch. Her jeans were next to go, the boxers that went with the outfit also underneath. She lifted up the covers gently, her motions that of someone trying not to wake the slumbering person she was crawling into bed with.

The bed barely dipped with Kristen's light frame as she scooted as closer to him as possible without really touching before she shifted her head, curling it down to rest over his left shoulder close to his heart. He understood some of what was going on then, his heart gave a little skip beat at her closeness and he knew that she was aware he was awake.

"You alright there Stretch?" Cameron mumbled trying not to startle her.

"Bad dream." was the quiet response.

Cameron's fingers on his left hand found hers and tangled them together tugging her a little closer.

"Oh," Cameron replied as she nuzzled closer to his heart. "Wanna talk about it?"

She was quiet for so long he thought maybe she had fallen asleep. "No. I just need to lay here like this with you. Is that alright?"

Cameron smiled in the dark. He reached across with his right hand to tangle those fingers with hers, freeing up his left to shift it under her body and around her back pulling her tighter to his side, her head coming to rest directly over his beating heart.

"Now it is alright," he murmured giving her a squeeze and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry for scaring you the way I did Princess. I promise I won't do something like that again." Cameron threaded his fingers through her long blonde tresses and simply enjoyed having her back in his arms.

There was another long silence before Kristen shifted, tucking her forehead under his chin close to the side of his neck and hooking a leg in between his own. Cameron gulped a little at the way her frame enfolded around his but kept up threading his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't like what I felt when I bounced from you Cameron," Kristen toned out. "I've never felt anything like that before and I don't ever want to feel it again." Cameron wisely stayed silent, holding her close. "I was so scared I didn't bounce in time, your heart wasn't starting," Kristen was gently running her fingers over his shirt tracing the slightly raised flesh of his scar. "In that moment, just before Ayo got your heart beating again..." Kristen shifted so that she was leaning above him, her eyes glittering in the dark. "I thought that the premonision I saw in Vanessa's stitch had come true."

Cameron furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment before she continued. "I saw it. I saw you in the corspe cassette before it happened, and then when it was actually happening... I couldn't stand it. Watching you lying there not breathing, no heartbeat... It was like someone was tearing a part of me away. It hurt so much. I need you Cameron Goodkin. You cannot ever leave me again."

Cameron's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her in the dark. "I swear I will never willingly leave you. I need you too Kristen Clark. You challenge me all the time and it makes me a better person, a better scientist. You have me Kristen, all of me should you wish it." Cameron tightened his arms around her briefly to feel her pressed as close as he could get her in case she didn't want the full extent of what he was implying.

The sharp intake of breath let him know that she understood what he was saying. She seemed to search his green eyes for his sincerity, trying to understand the emotion he was projecting from his facial expression. Cameron was about to try to give Kristen an out when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Just like the last time she had pressed her lips to his, Cameron leaned into the kiss. It was all Cameron could do not to take control of the kiss when a whimper escaped her throat in response but he did hold her that much tighter. Cameron reluctantly released her lips when she began pulling back, his heart was thundering in his chest.

"Was it as good as you remember?" Kristen murmured against his lips.

"What?" Cameron's eyes snapped open and he stared at her. Kristen's blank face almost sent Cameron into a panic before he saw the smirk lingering around her lips. "It was much better Ace," Cameron smirked back relaxing. "But we can do better."

"Oh? We can, can we?" Kristen said coyly as Cameron reached for her, rolling her body under his.

"Oh I know we can," Cameron murmured against her lips as he proceeded to show her just how much 'better' their kisses could be.

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch into Heaven Part 2

Steamy scene because well… let's face it, there needs to be a steamy scene between these two. Still not mine. entertainment only. If you don't like a little bit of smut, don't read this chapter. Thanks!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

~excerpt from Chpt 1~

 _Almost as soon as Camille and Linus left, Cameron plugged the flash drive into his laptop and watched the whole event unfold. It was startling to see his own body in the corpse cassette and to hear Kristen stitching in. What shocked him the most was hearing her anguished scream as he flat lined, then the blip of the heart monitor as second later. He shut off the recording shortly thereafter and stared off into space._

 _Cameron knew he came back for her. When he had woken up, he had finally understood what Marta was talking about. He made his decision to go back, to Kristen. Even if she only saw him as a friend, he went back for her. Cameron set his laptop on the dresser and made his way into the shower._

~end excerpt~

While Cameron bristled at the fact that his parents had found and paid for his apartment when he moved out, he was grateful for the shower it had. It was a large walk-in with a half wall and half glass by the rain shower head and body jets, with access to a hot water tank that housed as much scalding water as his skin could handle.

Cameron shed his clothes and stepped into his white with grey accented tile shower and turned the shower onto what he called 'boiled lobster' setting. After dispensing with the necessities of washing his hair and body, he turned the temperature down and activated the body jets. Cameron planted his hands on the wall in front of him and bent forward, letting the water sluice over his back. The sound of the water helped drown out the sound of his own thoughts as the guilt of causing Kristen to hurt tried to drag him under. He squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the look on her face as she screamed his name.

Slamming his fist into the tile, the shock of pain radiating up his arm helped clear his thoughts a little but didn't alleviate the guilt. Cameron drew his arm back to drive his fist into the wall again and just before his hand actually connected, his wrist was caught by slender fingers in a strong grip. As Cameron blinked down at the hand holding his wrist mere inches from the hard wall, a voice filtered through the buzz of guilt in his head.

"Please Cameron, don't hurt yourself anymore."

Cameron's eyes widened as he turned to look over his shoulder at the person behind him. "K...Kristen?" Very aware that he was completely nude he dared not turn around any further or look further down than her bare collarbone, indicating that she too was nude. "What are you doing here Cupcake?" Cameron managed to force out, trying to be nonchalant about the fact that they were both standing in his shower, naked.

"Don't do that either Cameron," Kristen intoned releasing her grip on his wrist and gliding her fingers over the wet skin of his arm to curl around his bicep as her other hand joined the first, skimming over his side under his arm to rest on his hip as she pressed her front to his back, bringing her lips close to his ear. "Don't hide from me Cameron, please."

Cameron swallowed with great difficulty as his traitorous body reacted to hr lithe body pressed tantalizing against his wet skin. "Kristen..." he breathed out as her fingers began gently running over his hip bone. "What are you doing here?"

"You scared me Cameron. You died. I need to know you are alive. I need to ~feel~ that you are alive," Kristen murmured into his ear before placing a kiss just behind it. Cameron felt the shudder her kiss elicited travel down his spine and across his body. He wanted so badly to turn around and take her in his arms but he had to know something first.

"Kirsten..." he swallowed hard. "Is this you? Or are you acting on residual emotions... M...my residual emotions?"

Cameron suddenly found himself pressed up against the cool tiles on the side of his shower, Kristen's arms now creating a cage on either side of his head, her brown eyes alight with a mixture of annoyance and understanding.

"Cameron," she stated almost flatly, "It has been two days and sixteen hours. Any residual emotion will be miniscule at the point. This is all me." Cameron became aware that his hands had come to rest upon her hips when she had spun him onto the wall. It was everything he could do not to look down.

"I will admit the residual emotions did help me identify a few things I had been feeling." Kristen's eyes raked over his body unabashedly and he felt himself reacting to her heated gaze. "Primal desire," she murmured as she skimmed her hand down his arm to capture his abused hand and bring it up to her lips to gently kiss the bruised knuckles. "A deep seated need to care about you, and care for you, to not see you hurt." Kristen stepped close still holding his hand. "Euphoria and joy coupled with heartbreaking loss."

Cameron swallowed again to clear his throat, "Love?" he whispered out over the sound of the shower jets.

Kristen leaned in extremely close, her lips just barely brushing over his as she gazed into his eyes. "Yes Cameron. Love... all directed at one person."

"And who might that be?" he murmured with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"If you don't know that by now Dr. Goodkin, perhaps you need to go back to school," she teased playfully.

Cameron growled low in his throat before surging forward to capture her smirking lips in a hard kiss as his arms wrapped around here slim body and pulled her as close as he could get her. One hand tangled in her hair between her shoulder blades and the other pressing her lower back and hips into his.

They separated only when it became necessary to breathe. "Was it as good as you remember?" Kristen smirked out.

Cameron reached out and turned off the water. "It was fantastic, but I am far from being finished kissing you Ace." Cameron smirked back as she involuntarily let out a little whimper as he tugged Kristen from the shower. They spent some time patting dry the moisture on their skin, stealing kisses and touches along the way before tumbling onto his bed. Cameron was poised above Kristen, their legs tangled together as she gazed at her beneath him, blonde hair spilled out over his pillows. "Tell me I'm not dreaming Stretch. Tell me this is real," Cameron breathed out searching her expression.

Kristen graced him with a soft sweet genuine smile before reaching up and threading her fingers into his damp curls. "It's real," Kristen tugged him close. "Let me show you just how much."

Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, Kristen shifted under him, bringing her legs up on either side of his to cradle him close. It was Cameron's turn to groan deep in his chest as she rolled her hips up into his. Hands caressed everywhere they could reach, while lips gave drugging kisses and sampled skin leaving burning trails of desire in their wake.

They were both so aroused that when Cameron rolled his hips into hers and slid into her tight channel with no guidance necessary, they both gasped breaking their kiss to stare into each other's eyes as Cameron stilled all movement, not wanting it to be over before they even started.

Kristen reached up framing his face with both of her hands, her fingers fondling his deep brown curls. "Cameron..." she whispered her voice laced with want and passion. "Let me know you are alive Cameron. Make me ~feel~ that you are alive. Please... I need you."

"Kristen..." Cameron groaned out as she flexed her long limbs wrapping her slim legs around his hips allowing him to delve just that much deeper into her body. "I am alive Kristen. I promise to never voluntarily leaver you. Ever."

He sealed his promise with a deep kiss as he pulled back until he was almost all the way out before sliding back in. They both moaned at the feeling each time Cameron repeated the action. He alternated between the slow easy slide and hard fast thrusts that drove the breath and beautifully erotic sounds from her throat. Cameron could feel Kristen's walls beginning to flutter around him and her fingers dug into his biceps but he didn't care about that. He wanted to see her fall over the edge and to know that she was falling because of what he was doing.

Cameron stayed with his slow slide, but rolled his hips at the last moment hitting that spot deep within her that caused her to scream his name out in passion, heat and joy wiping away the memory of her early anguished screams. It was only a couple more thrusts before her back arched and her body clenched tight around him.

Cameron tried to hold back to watch her fall over the edge but he only managed one more thrust into her incredibly tight channel before he was spilling himself into her. Collapsing when all his muscles turned to mush, he managed to fall to her side so he wouldn't crush her. His heart was beating like trip hammer doing double time as he attempted to regain his breath. Kristen was just as winded but clutched him tight to her body. They both moaned as the aftershocks rippled through both of their bodies.

Once Cameron had regained enough of his composure he went to lift himself off Kirsten but she stopped him, holding him tight.

"No... Don't go yet," her voice as what Cameron could only describe as wobbly, so despite her obvious protest he shifted a bit to gage her expression. He was shocked to see her eyes welled up and tears sliding down her face.

"Kristen! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry... I..."

Kristen silenced him with a kiss. When she pulled back she smiled. "No Cameron you didn't hurt me. I don't know why I'm crying. But I feel lighter somehow." She threaded her fingers through his hair. "I think I am experiencing a type of euphoria. You are alive, and you are here with me."

Cameron smiled and kissed across her cheek to capture a few tears. "Don't cry Princess. I am alive, as are you and I will always be by your side."

"I know." Kristen smirked before flexing her hips and surprising him by rolling them both over so that he was the one on the bottom. He groaned deep in his chest as his softening manhood began to reawaken as gravity allowed him to push into her tight passage.

"I think I need more scientific proof that you are in fact alive Dr. Goodkin," her smile was devious. "Would you care to help me with some more research?" she rolled her hips eliciting another deep groan.

"All theories need to be extensively examined and tested to be proven true Miss Clark. I would be most honored to assist you in your research," his hands settled on her slim hips as she rocked against him.

They were mostly silent this go around save for soft gasps and quiet moans as they languidly took pleasure in each other's bodies. When they were both almost at the edge Kristen leaned down, bracing her hands on his pectoral muscles and placed a tender kiss right in the middle of his scar. Emotions surged and Cameron groaned loudly as he spilled himself within her depths, triggering Kristen's own tumble into orgasmic bliss.

Kristen collapsed boneless onto his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Cameron smoothed his hands down her sweat dampened skin as they both came down from their high.

When Cameron gathered his voice he breathed out. "Where do we go from here Stretch?" Cameron smirked as she lifted up and looked him in the eye. "Cause I think you know I'm more emotionally motivated not to keep this as a one time or casual thing."

Kristen frowned, "Cameron, don't be an idiot." She shifted off of him to prop herself up on his side. He missed her warmth immediately. "Of course this wouldn't be a one time or casual thing. You are important to me Cameron. And now that I know how we feel for each other is mutual, I don't want to share you with anyone."

Cameron's smile was as bright as the sun as he grabbed her shoulders and rolled her under him again. "I don't want to share you either Stretch."

"Good. Now, show me what you can do Girlfriend." Kristen smirked and rolled her hips into his again, drawing out a deep groan.

"You are on... Boyfriend." Cameron smirked swooping in for a deep kiss.

~fin~

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only please.


End file.
